Fate (Novel Version)
by TruthfulSerenity
Summary: This is what happens when Iori Yagami gets involved with Cassandra a young female fairy and only daughter of Maria Makiling. Vice and Mature are terribly against the relationship so are Nigel, Cassandra's godfather and Raphael, her childhood friend. But the biggest test on the two is will Iori wish that he can have his pyrokinesis back to seek revenge and kill his rival finally?
1. Chapter 1

_(finished this short novel because my inner voice told me to do so. Not sure if I will do something like this again. This got lots of fantasy stuff and maybe fans of the_ KOF game might have a snicker or two for somehow I do find some factors in this story kinda out of context for a normal KOF story, I think. _This might also say I am_ _clueless to the real flow of the KOF back story but who darned cares, my style, my brain. If anyone will care to read I thank you in advance :)) oh and I never bothered having a new title. That short story of Iori's POV 'Fate' is connected to this one anyway. Not to mention it is only one word ..so effortless to type._

 _My own characters: Cassandra, Maria Makiling, Nigel, Raphael, Bathala_

 _Characters: Iori Yagami, Vice, Mature are owned by SNK Playmore and Ash Crimson, he did not appeared in this short novel though he is just a special mention :p_

 _First chapter contains minor adult stuff. Be above eighteen if you read this_

 **Fate**

 **Chapter 1**

They are alone by themselves again. These are the sweetest moments, Cassandra thought. She hoped this can last forever. Iori held her from behind as she can feel his breathing tickling her ear. They are in the Japanese park where they first met sitting by a body of water where a few couples decided to spend their time in private. Iori told her they are scheduled to fight tomorrow, that he hopes it will not be against her mother s team. As usual their time is limited. It was slowly getting darker, a few couples seem to move away maybe spend another time in another part of the park or go home. Iori did not budged though.

"S-So may I have some sugar, Cassandra?"

She obliged and Iori's tongue conquered the inside of her mouth. It was such a bold kiss she felt embarrassed but turned on at the same time. Iori felt she liked it and made the French kiss longer. This young girl is just a turn on for him too. He felt his manhood react. He can't help it and his mouth traveled to her neck. Cassandra, it being her first time felt very ticklish and moaned. She was wearing that off shoulder dress he loves so much. He kissed her exposed soft shoulders. He can feel pain as she tugged at his hair which just urged him more. His lips went further down until he was kissing her covered young breasts. Cassandra called his name in alarm but he saw her blushing it was such a beautiful sight for him. He cupped both breasts. That look of surprise in his girlfriend s eyes somehow just did not stop him from fondling more Cassandra s young breasts.

"P-Please I-I just want to do this Cassandra they, they are so soft to touch." Cassandra let him feeling a little hurt for Iori was getting rough at handling her breasts. She can hear him pant fully aroused as he gave her another torrid kiss.

She was not aware but Iori was able to lay her on the soft grass, he on top of her. Cassandra felt him raise her skirt and he was holding her thigh as he continued kissing her. A wave of panic came to her. She was feeling hot though herself but her promise came to mind. Iori was able to pull her dress down exposing her pink strapless bra.

"I-Iori!" she called but it sounded more like invitation than a protest.

"C-Cassandra, you... you're beautiful! I-I need to see these more." He was able to pull down her brassiere. His eyes popped seeing her rosy nipples.

He looked at Cassandra s eyes. Cassie was just looking back at him but he can see distress on those brown eyes. She can't feel that way. She does not have to be embarrassed about anything. Everything about her is beautiful.

"I love you, Cassie always remember that." He told her and began sucking at one nipple. Her scream is of undeniable ecstasy. He will remember it for life. Iori's hand traveled to her panties before he can tug it however he heard her say with a fair hand stopping his own.

"I-Iori, you... you promised mother, we... we promised her..." she saw him heave a very agonized sigh not looking at her.

He stood up leaving her exposed and he was still not looking at her.

"W-Wait" Iori said. Cassandra thought he was walking away from her for good but he stood before the water and washed his face he even splashed water to his hair.

He now looked at her. Cassie was able to fix her clothing but her hair was still messed up. 'Damn, if only...' Iori was thinking but he is sure he will lose her forever if he gives in to temptation. For a fleeting moment he thought he should propose or whatever He remembered to say,

"I-I got carried away, I'm so sorry Cassie." He thinks his arousal somehow is controlled and he came near her fixing her hair. "I-I m not good at barrettes, Cass." He sheepishly admitted as he took one of which is totally out of place.

"No worries, Iori." Cassie expertly fixed her hair. Her boyfriend made sure though her hair is not tangled anywhere combing it with his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

They decided to go home. They were nearing the park's gate and he knows he can t see her in front of the hotel. He absent mindedly told her.

"After a month, when this tournament ends I just wonder..." he stared at his girlfriend s eyes. "I-I will be here while you will go back to your country Cassie."

"Hey, why so serious?" The two turned white at the voice. Nigel was looking furious at the two.

They all rode a cab. Nigel has this statement to them that greatly puzzled both.

"We all five are going to discuss something very important. Raphael will not be pleased but I guess he is old enough to take this like a man." His last sentence was shadowed with his own doubts though. What the hell his nephew will be outraged. He spent his childhood with Cassie. "Yagami..." he dared not look back when Iori looked at the mirror toward Nigel. "I hope you are prepared to fight. I do not think I will want to interfere if Raphael decides to kick your ass!"

That earned a protest from Cassie.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Raphael wants to know. His own rival was standing inside of their hotel room which greatly angered and annoyed him. Iori was just looking grim at Raphael.

"Time to sacrifice a mortal, Raf if you know what I mean!" Cassie s brow furrowed putting a protective hand on Iori s chest. Her godfather might be joking but she did not liked it one bit. Iori's eyes just grew and he sweated heavily.

"Oh... s-so you found them," Maria joined the group at the living room.

"Yes I did, Maria." Nigel's tone was angry "Oh, minding my manners why don't you have a seat, guest? Raphael I know how you feel for this guy I would rather you keep your distance. Hmm, decide what you want to do after with him."

"Nigel, that wasn't very nice!" Maria intervened.

Iori reluctantly sat as he heard Nigel answer Maria.

"You can tell them now Maria of what you had told me, no wonder you did not interfered with your daughter's chosen... lover." He almost spat the last word. He is clearly not favoring Iori for Cassandra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

All eyes were on Maria. She felt uncomfortable but then with a sigh she told them,

"C-Cassandra, your... grandfather Bathala made you fall for I-Iori and he made Iori fall for you too s-so you can stop obsessing about the death of your father."

There was this look of unbelief in the eyes of Cassandra, Iori and Raphael. Cassie was the first to break the silence,

"T-that's not true!" she said in denial

Iori looked at her, 'So what, so what if it was because of a damned spell,' he was thinking it explains a lot but somehow he does not give a fuck. If this is still because of a casted spell who really damned cares?

"C-Cassandra, it is not important..."

"Shut up, Yagami!" Raphael's voice broke in frustration. He can't believe this. So this is just a facade but still he was hurting bad. Behind his back Cassandra is seeing Iori. He wants to charge and just beat that red head's mug into a pulp.

Iori ignored him, "I-If I am under some damned spell it is a spell I will not ever want to be released from, Cassandra!" Cassie was touched by his words but she still felt her grandfather toyed with her and Iori. Teary-eyed she asked Maria,

"S-So y-you are saying... G-Grandpa h-has s-something to do with..."

Maria answered her nodding her beautiful head gravely.

"H-how could he! He is so cruel!" Iori alarmed went near Cassie. Cassie buried her face to Iori's chest and wept.

Nigel felt guilty. He was there when Victor, Cassandra's father died. He was moved by his conscience however and tried to call for Maria so they can stop the attack to Cassandra s father but they were too late. He called Cassie and was about to touch her shoulder but she shouted a warning at him.

"H-honey I-I m sorry to keep this from you. I-I did hated your grandfather once... but," she looked at Nigel. "Nigel was t-the only one I left that I trust. He helped your grandfather s-so I can forgive him. Enchanta is the only place we got, C-Cassandra."

"I-I do not want to go back there, mother!" Cassie was able to say between sobs.

Maria nodded at Nigel who has a weary look and Raphael who seems near to tears himself staring blankly. The two went away, Nigel needs to talk sense to his nephew. He wondered if he will be fit to fight tomorrow. He hopes he will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"Iori look after her, okay?" Maria fetched water for her daughter.

Iori led Cassie to the sofa and tried to calm her. Both sat on the sofa. Iori kissed Cassie s head gently. He murmured to her that everything will be alright. Cassandra looked at him and he felt crushed seeing the bitterness on those brown eyes. He was not prepared to what Cassie exclaimed.

"T-Take me with you, please Iori!"

"C-Cassie..." a lump went to his throat. Isn't this what he wanted a few hours ago? And now she is offering herself to him.

"I do not care about that dumb promise love please." She pleaded again holding Iori's face between her hands.

"C-Cassie," he decided he can't that Maria will join them soon. "...get angry with me but I can't. Love you're upset it is stupid to make hasty decisions." He told her calmly. Cassie did not grew angry at him though but he found her face crumple and she buried her head on his chest anew.

Maria came with a glass in her hand and offered it to Cassie but she ignored her mother. Iori took the glass from her and made Cassandra drink the whole glass. He took the empty glass and asked,

"Do you want another one?"

"No..." somehow she was composed then added, "I want you to stay here Iori." Maria and Iori's eyes grew in surprise. "If-If you will not let me be with you tonight t-then I want you to stay here!"

"Cass..." he was about to say that Vice and Mature will sweep the town just looking for him. That if they find out he was here they will not have second thoughts of wreaking havoc, that he wants to keep her safe from them and he d rather die than see her hurt. Maria though spoke up stopping him,

"Yes you may stay here, Iori." Cassandra now was the one who was surprised but then felt happy she can't help but smile.

"M-Maria.. You... You're certain?" Iori blushed, this arrangement is alright with her?

"Do not get further ideas. Cassandra you are just sixteen. I will be watching for both of you." Maria sighed trying to stay calm. Then continued,"Iori stay here for dinner. I'll cook something for you t-then..." She bit her lip. "Prepare for bed, but never dare compromise my trust Iori."

Iori felt Cassandra's eyes looking at him. He gave her a quick smile then promised Maria. "I sure won't, thank you for trusting me, Maria."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Dinner was spent with the couple making sure the other is receiving what he or she needs. Maria just watched their exchange of pampering each other with interest. She wondered what if this is finally over. What will happen next?

Iori propped himself with an elbow as he watched a very tired Cassandra drift to sleep. He felt invincible right now. Cassandra is beside him looking so peaceful sleeping. A while ago they kissed regardless if Maria is with them on another bed sitting, guarding them. He was happy their relationship is now open but then he can't help but worry about his team. What a way to ruin this beautiful moment with his princess by his side. Iori frowned while he brushed strands of hair away from Cassie s face.

He looked over at Maria and found her watching him all the time.

"T-Thank you for this, Maria." His voice cracked with emotion, "I never thought this can happen for real, I dreamed about being beside her lots of frigging times. This is far better than what I had ever imagined."

"You are aware you both are under a spell right, Iori?" Somehow he was hurt hearing it. Maria somehow felt sorry but she has to know what he is thinking.

"Like I said before," Iori's visible eye darkened. She can't deny the emotion behind it, she wondered now if there is a way she can help if the spell is finally broken. She cannot right now it is not her will but her father's. "I do not give a damn at all Maria!" his voice was controlled but with a hint of anger. Iori sighed, then was lost in his own thoughts.

"I think I will ask your father not to wake me from under this spell, but if he does wake Cassandra from this..." his mouth looked grim. "I think... that is much better, I would rather be the one to get hurt finding the one I loved..." his voice was almost inaudible "...had stopped loving me than... I will be the first who had stopped loving." Maria can't help but be touched by his words. She did not reassured him however that she can help, for now she can't promise anything.

"Y-Your silence..." Iori's eyes are pained right now Maria's heart felt a pinch. "So you can't help both of us?"

"Talk to my father Bathala is all I can think of how to help you Iori." Maria told him. "I did not made that spell only the one who cast the spell is the only one who is able to control it."

"I sure damn will," he told her with determination. He now sat up he should be going, Vice and Mature might be suspicious right now and looking for him. "Tell Cassie I had gone..."

"If you are worried about your team rushing toward here I am not." Iori looked at her with wonder. "Once they dare show up on the door my father's army is ready to bring them back to hell from where they came from."

"M-Maria!" Iori remarked he was too happy to know he can still watch Cassandra sleep. He was so overwhelmed that he went towards Maria and gave her a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Raphael walked dazed with his uncle as Nigel looked for an inn on which they can spend the night. He wondered if Yagami is still on the hotel. He remembered when he both saw them on the park's front gate. Cassandra's lavender dress was rumpled and her pencil skirt was hiked up a little. His mouth tightened. So Yagami was able to touch Cassandra that way. He could had pointed that out to Maria on the hotel but then Cassandra got emotional that it prevented him to accost her about it.

The bottom line is, what is his Superior thinking? He then thought, of course this is all pretend. Bathala could had though considered someone else other than Yagami to make his granddaughter fall for... why not Raphael? He remembered one of Bathala's biggest mistake is being an instrument of killing Victor. He could had spared him, or resurrected him. He will not understand his superior's mind at all.

"U-Uncle," Nigel jumped at Raphael's sudden call. "C-Cassie's dress it it looked like a mess didn't it?"

Nigel's face paled which just earned a very dark expression from Raphael. Raphael was able to notice so it is possible Maria could had noticed it too?

"Damn him!" Raphael shouted in agony.

"Raf..." he put a reassuring arm on his nephew's shoulder. "We'll talk to Cassandra tomorrow with her mother after the fight. We'll know if-if something happened between her and Yagami. Hell, if I ever find out Iori had touched her I will make sure his head will be on a stake decorating Enchanta."

"W-Why did not Bathala made h-her fall for me?" Raphael wants to know.

"I have no idea, kid." Nigel answered. They passed a decent inn and was able to check in at the last minute. They are now in their room with two separate small beds. Nigel felt really tired as he took off his shoes to lay on one.

"A-auntie could had disapproved of Bathala's plans r-right uncle?" Raphael pushed on asking Nigel.

"Bathala, King of all that is good has reasons, Raphael. Hey, it is not too late for both of you and Cassie, remember it is just a spell." he yawned as his head was on the pillow he felt sleep is going to overcome him soon. "You have a good chance to make Cassandra fall for you." His eyelids slowly closed "Try harder to win her over, you two make a good pair."

Nigel was disturbed from sleeping by a sweet at first sounding woman's voice calling him. The voice grew sharp and is urging him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision adjusted to the dimly lit room of the inn. He gasped when he recognized Iori's female team upon his bed. He can't move! He was shackled to the bed! Quickly his eyes looked for Raphael. He saw him standing at the foot of the bed a very remorseful expression was seen in his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

It was morning. Cassandra smelled brewing coffee that woke her up. She blushed incredibly though finding Iori's face very close to hers while he is still sound asleep. His breathing was even and tickled her own face. She touched his face. She must make sure this is not a dream. The touch only woke him and he smiled groggily at her.

"Good morning, love." he greeted her then without warning suddenly went on top of her and kissed her passionately. She can feel his arousal which made her gulp. Iori stopped however and was able to joke kissing her forehead. "Heck, I do hope you do not mind my morning breath my beautiful fairy princess."

Maria was at the door and blushed when she saw them on that compromising position. She cleared her throat and the couple looked toward her in pure embarrassment. Iori fumbled to sit up on the side of the bed and Cassandra also sat up unable to meet her mother's eyes. Maria was relieved both are fully clothed. It was not a mistake to let Cassandra s boyfriend stay for the night. She recalled the distressing message Raphael told her over the phone and told them,

"I-Iori, Vice and Mature are holding Nigel captive they want us over at the Meiji inn...all of us..." Iori's expression darkened while Cassandra covered her mouth growing very worried for her godfather. "Raphael warned to never ask for Bathala's assistance."

"Y-You do realize you are forfeiting the fight on the KOF arena?" Nigel still wants to be diplomatic about his capture. He can try to talk sense to these women but hell, he needs another plan if this fails.

"Our bastard of a leader we believe, is presently enjoying his sweet time on that Halfling s arms by now." Mature answered him. "As you can see we can't fight without Yagami."

"Huh, I hope to see those arms lifeless soon!" Vice retorted.

"I-Iori is still on Oriental Paradise h-hotel?" Nigel cannot believe it.

"We had a strong hunch Iori is seeing that... girl!" Vice said with a very disgusted tone. "Only when we chanced upon him and the girl, you were able to approach them first before we did. She could had been dead by now if only you did not get in the way!" Vice rudely tapped painfully Nigel's forehead as he still laid shackled on the inn's bed.

"We were able to follow you on that hotel but Vice convinced me it is better to wait." Mature related. "We are counting on Yagami will leave the hotel... and we will teach him some discipline after he does. Only we changed our plan when it was the two of you that left that hotel."

Vice laughed heartily, "One brilliant idea I ever had, eh Mature? Luck is with us. It is not possible to hit a lot of this birds with one stone if these two had not decided to leave that hotel."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

"P-Please just kill me in your heart's content now!" Nigel's suggestion only earned a giggle from the two.

"We are not that stupid, fairy boy. Where is the fun in that?" Mature said sweetly.

Nigel is sure it is pointless for him to try to change these demon women's mind. He called his nephew who was looking melancholic in a corner. His face was turned but Nigel knows he can hear him. This is worth a shot. He can't bear it if something happens to Cassandra and Maria.

"R-Raphael, I know you are a good young man please just escape right now, leave me here. C-Call Bathala, but first... i-intercept Maria and Cassandra t-they must be..."

"Uncle..." Nigel saw a very different Raphael. He was broken. There was this poignant expression in his face. Somehow Nigel felt pity, it was a look that does not care anymore of living. Oh, Superior Being are you aware of this? This is what caused of the malice you did, you being the leader of all good is questionable.

"Y-you are the reason why Yagami and Cassandra met!" Raphael angrily shouted at him "If-If you did not forced her t-to come here she would not had..."

"It was Bathala's idea!" Nigel confessed to Raphael. "He approached Rose Bernstein and asked for his granddaughter to try her powers against KOF teams!" Nigel stopped and realized he said too much, but now it is too late.

Raphael's left eye twitched in a building rage. He shouted back at Nigel,

"All of you are traitors!" there is a hint of pain in his voice. Raphael was too shaken though to see Nigel's sympathy toward him. Nigel called his name but he did not heard him. "You, auntie, Cassandra, especially Bathala you all betrayed me!" The windows of the inn shook on Raphael s fury. Nigel felt a hand grip his throat. He was looking at a very enraged Raphael his eyes are glowing. His other hand made a fist and was about to punch him but Vice held his arm.

"Not so fast, handsome." She grinned enjoying the scene. "We'll give you the pleasure to beat your uncle black and blue once Yagami arrives here"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

Cassandra was crying anew. She buried her face on Iori's chest. Iori told her to stay outside a distance away from Meiji inn.

"T-this is the only way, I know how to save your godfather Cassie." Maria went back to Enchanta not to ask for help but to tell her father to release Iori and Cassandra from the spell. Iori firmly told her not to mention Nigel's life is at stake. He hopes though she keeps her word that she would not. "The past few days were the sweetest and most magical on m-my life." His voice cracked with emotion. He must go or he might change his mind.

"I-Iori!" Cassandra called back when he was a few steps away.

He closed his eyes. "Don't dare go to that room, Cassie." he let out a very heavy sigh. "You are a stranger to me if you do." He pretended he can't hear her cry. He felt his eyes mist but bit his lip. No reason to soften right now, somebody's life is in danger. He hopes he succeeds or that Maria will keep her word.

He asked for the room and now here he is in front of the door. His knuckles are white as he gripped the door knob.

"Oh hell, you are alone?!" Mature asked on the very sad Iori at the door.

Iori gazed at Nigel who was shackled on the bed. He looks fine at least they had not vent out their anger at him yet.

"Yes, I-I ll forget about this right now. I am just under some love spell. I do not see the point of having..."

"Call them now! Or I will slit his throat, Yagami!" Mature placed a sharp nail against Nigel s neck.

"M-Maria went home to their world... I c-can't..."

Raphael suddenly rushed outside. Iori shocked just followed him and then realized what he is up to. He is after Cassandra! Iori was in his tracks.

Cassandra was just outside the inn. She hoped for any form of miracle. She held both hands to her mouth in a sign of prayer. She was distracted though for someone was coming towards her, it was Raphael.

"Dammit, I'll stay here go after them Vice and make sure you will tell me later one or both are dead." Nigel was looking on a lone mouse at a corner. Time to try to get away from his captor. He uttered a spell and suddenly mice went toward Mature who let out a horrified scream. He made sure mice that resided in that inn all went to attack Mature. He called some to eat the bed cushion. He felt the shackles loosen as mice nibbled on the bed. Now he was free.

Mature was hysterically scratching at mice but they kept coming. He let the mice out of their spell and instead waved for the chains to wrap around Mature who was just looking at him with shock. Her face bore bite marks.

"That will hold you off, I hope forever." He told her as he went out the door. Nigel found the tenant standing at the door upon hearing the commotion and was gaping at the scene. He produced a stack of money and hope it was enough to pay for the damage "...whatever you do, do not ever go near that crazy woman he reminded the care taker.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Iori felt the same. He wondered if Maria was able to get to her home. So did her father decided not to free them anyway? He felt rather relieved on the thought. Raphael was able to get Cassandra and now they are in a struggle.

"Raphael let her go!" demanded Iori.

Raphael sneered at him, "You'll wake up soon in this dream Yagami, so will she. Before she knows it though I'll make sure she loses her virginity to me... well I hope you had not tasted her yet!"

"I-I will not let you do that!' he warned him slowly advancing towards them.

Raphael summoned clouds on the sky. The clouds parted and a fabulous white winged horse came to view. Iori helplessly watched as Raphael forced Cassandra on the horse. "Sayonara Yagami-san he bade him sarcastically as they flew away.

"Cassandra!" he called desperately.

"Need assistance?" he looked back saw Nigel grin at him but he also saw as Vice's long arm about to grab Nigel.

"Look out!" but Vice was able to smash Nigel on the ground.

"I-Iori, I'll be busy awhile." Nigel summoned a Pegasus himself. Vice is cussing a lot and went toward Iori and the horse.

Nigel imprisoned her in a box of wind in spite of a bleeding forehead.

He told Iori before he took off, "Save Cassandra, she is the third from the crown. Enchanta needs her"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Raphael was smiling devilishly as Cassandra still tried to tell him to set her free.

"I should had done this a long time ago, Cassie" Raphael told her.

"W-Why don't we j-just go back home, Raphael? We ll forget about this." He looked forward and did not looked at her, his mouth now made a thoughtful frown.

"If we'll go back to Enchanta we'll be the same again, you might still ignore me. You might be off Bathala's spell but you will just view me as a brother." A dangerous glint came to his eyes and the smile was back. "Once I have you, you have no choice but to be with me."

Iori was close. Raphael did not noticed him at all. Thank goodness for subtle wing beats of the Pegasus he is riding. His arm was extended about to grab Raphael but then Cassandra noticed him,

"Iori!" Raphael with surprised eyes was face to face with Iori. Raphael was faster though. He was able to grab Iori's shoulders and Iori found himself unmounted from his steed. Cassandra was screaming in panic as Raphael grinned at Iori. He was holding him by both arms as Iori was extended in midair. If Raphael lets go, Iori will surely pummel to earth. Iori did not showed any sign of terror though and glared at Raphael.

"Hah, feeling brave. What if I do this?" He let go of one of Iori's arm and he dangled just supported by one of Raphael's hands. He gave a low chuckle hearing a short yelp from Iori.

"I know behind that very fierce exterior is a weak human able to be toyed by beings like me Yagami!" His right arm is getting tired of holding Iori. Cassandra was grabbing his shoulder begging him to stop. He just ignored her. "Tell you what I'll let you on that horse of yours if you promise not to look back!"

"I-I offer you this myself." Iori calmly spoke. "Make Cassandra ride that horse... Let her go. T-Then I ll let you kill me!"

"N-No Iori!" Cassandra protested.

"A very tempting offer, okay. You will never see her be my wife though, do you realize that?"

"Just do it, Raphael, please?"

"Damn, somehow you changed. Alright, Cassie I can t assist you to that horse so just go to it yourself. As you can see I got a handful here."

Cassie looked teary-eyed at Iori. Iori's eyes told her to do as Raphael wishes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

"I-I'll..." she was about to say she already agrees Raphael takes her somewhere just to save Iori's life. The three heard a voice behind.

Nigel was pointing a flaming arrow on Raphael's head.

"D-Do not let me kill you, Raphael." he warned.

Raphael's face went pale.

He bitterly looked at Iori. Cassandra and Nigel were shocked when Raphael let Iori go. Nigel made his winged horse swoop down and caught Iori. Raphael now pushed Cassandra from his mount, she fell but made herself float. All of the three were horrified as Raphael made a free fall from his own horse. Nigel just firmly closed his eyes as Raphael s body fell farther. Iori and Cassie just watched helplessly as Raphael s body grew smaller in their vision as he reached the ground.

"Cassandra!" a powerful voice called and all are looking at Enchanta's king with his legion.

Bathala's men secured Vice and Mature s capture. They gathered on Earth. Somewhere open with no mortals in sight. Bathala has a very important announcement to all of his men.

"I need to look out that their boss will never seek revenge on my granddaughter or her chosen lover." He looked at Iori who was holding Cassandra's shoulder. Both are listening attentively. "I decided to effectively grant harmony in my kingdom..." he looked at Nigel whose eyes grew wide in disbelief. "I am presenting you your new king of Heaven. Do not make the same mistakes I did my son. My chosen army will be busy to keep the King of Darkness at bay. I decided I can't rule Heaven while making sure these two or any evil cohorts will try to seek revenge against my granddaughter or her loved ones. But as we guard the gates of hell I hope you will not be careless yourself. Evil can respawn in every form here on Earth. You Nigel is responsible for controlling that evil."

"I-I will!" Nigel's eyes or more properly, King Nigel's eyes were never brighter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

While Nigel seek Ash Crimson, Bathala prepared his men taking Iori's former teammates with him as prisoners. It is better they are with them. The Devil will be easier to deal with, with these two as captives. Their boss will not want anything to happen to these two women.

Nigel defeated Ash and was able to take the sacred treasure belonging to Iori. They were at Yagami's home. Nigel thought it appropriate if ever Iori is making a big decision let it be here where his clan's spirit will or will not influence him. He watched carefully as Iori stared in wonder at his power just waiting to be regained by him. Nigel let Cassandra stay at Enchanta, his goddaughter will know Iori's decision. The two are unaware that Bathala gave the spell to Nigel. Both their names are on a piece of Heaven's scroll. All he has to do is erase their names or burn the spell to release them from it. He watched the temptation growing in Iori's eyes. He decided to coax him,

"Take it back, Iori." Iori just looked mesmerized at the treasure as it floated and glowed green before him.

With a trembling hand he reached out and almost touched it. "With your pyrokinesis back you can effectively kill Kyo Kusanagi. Iori just watched the green glow play against the skin of his palm. This is so close. He can have everything back. He can even make Ash pay for stealing his pyrokinesis from him. All he has to do is grab this treasure.

"T-There is the p-possibility..." that Nigel saw him take a couple of gulps in nervousness. So did he or did not he changed his mind concerning his powers? "I-If I take this..." he now looked at Nigel "I will go into transition known as as riot of blood," Nigel now knows Iori's decision "...because in that Orochi state I was able to kill two women once. But I was also able to rid of evil." He sighed before continuing. "I can't take the risk if I want to start a family." Nigel smiled at Iori's remark. "If ever because of this power I accidentally will harm Cassie or the family we have. I'd rather kill myself."


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

Cassandra sat on the grass and was pondering deeply before a lake at Enchanta. She watched as different colored fishes swam near the surface. She spotted a red one and was reminded of Iori. She sighed in worry. He is not back here yet. Cassie's eyes welled with tears thinking that seeking revenge is what is more important to Iori than being with her. Nigel told her he will release Iori from the love spell if ever he decides to take back his lost power. She was very surprised though as her vision went black as two hands covered her eyes.

"Oh no, I feel something wet! Had you been worried about my decision, love?"

"I-Iori!" she gushed. He removed his hands from her eyes and now with his right turned her face towards his. "Sorry to make you anxious, love." he told her and kissed her. It was a kiss of promise of good things that will come in the future. Each vowed silently to cherish this love they shared. As both caught their breath, Iori decided to tell Cassie showing the scroll Nigel gave him.

"Behold," that earned a giggle from Cassie but then asked,

"Umm okay love what is that?"

"This is the spell that we are under Cassie," he carefully told her. "Once this paper is destroyed so does our feelings for each other." He sighed "Or the hell with it all Cassandra..." He emotionally remarked. "I will want to keep this in a safe, guarded by dozens, no... I mean millions of dogs or hell, why not Heaven's army so I can guarantee you my love for you is... forever." Cassie was really touched she held her head against Iori's who just welcomed the gesture.

"Uncle gave it to you for safe keeping?" she asked. He thought he can never tire of making those eyes sparkle in happiness just for him.

"Yes, he did." he gave her a quick peck on the lips "...hmm I will correct your statement love. He gave this to me for OUR safe keeping," Cassie feigned embarrassment her mouth in an 'O'. "You look so cute when you tease," he absentmindedly told her.

"W-what about your sacred treasure, Iori?" she asked in concern.

"Nigel kept it here." His brow furrowed. "Part of my past I will always be reminded of. The nerve of your godfather to say I might need it sometime but..." he looked deeply into her brown eyes, "...if that time will come let it be because of me protecting you or..." he blushed "...the small family we may want to have in the future or maybe you want a big family?" she giggled again. "Love it will be the last resort. I see no reason for now. I will rather keep you safe as a normal human than have powers but be uncertain of your safety." Cassandra moved by his words kissed him.

Iori told her they prepared a feast at the castle, they walked hand in hand and took the path to where the castle leads.

 **END**

 _(I somewhat brainstormed about this work... I do not think there will be Part 2. So is it bad or not? Well TBH it does not matter. Everyone has their own opinion anyways. I think I can take them like a man or a grown up)_


End file.
